Tigger and Boo: The Settling of Scores
by HaylsValo
Summary: A side story to my main Chibs/OFC story. What started with a puppy became an all out war between Tig and Boo with both constantly trying to get back at the another. NOT romance, just rather fluffy!


_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I know a lot of you love the Tigger/Boo relationship from my main story and wanted more on them I had this in mind since I started writing the last one shot but I had to get past chapter 7 of the main story first or I'd give away the fact that Boo and Tig live together. Enjoy readers.**_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chibs growled as he snatched back the clipboard from the pleading woman whose car he'd just towed. He hated going on tow jobs, but Piney, Juice and Tig were all off doing club business so Gemma had sent him, along with Boo. The garage had learnt the hard way never to send someone to do tow jobs alone after one pissed off car owner had jumped in the tow truck and driven away with it. "If yeh want yer car back, call the finance company, I'm just here teh tow it." Chibs continued as the owner of the car continued to plead with him. Chibs was glad when he was finally inside the cab of the truck and able to slam the door on the woman. He went to pass the clipboard to Boo so she could finish filling in the paperwork but found the cab empty; there was no dark haired teenager in the passenger seat. "Boo?" Chibs called leaning across and peaking out the passenger side window. Boo was standing just outside the door, staring into a large wooden crate that was sat in the front yard of the house they'd parked in front off. "What is it lassie?" Chibs asked, climbing back out of the cab and wandering around to join her, curious as to what she was looking at. Inside the crate there were half a dozen fluffy little black and tan puppies with oversized paws and ears. Chibs recognised them as Rottweiler's.

"Puppies! Oh, they are so cute!" Boo beamed at him, kneeling down to stroke the runt of the litter that was curled up in the corner all alone. The poor thing was barely half the size of the others and was being jumped on by its brothers and sisters who were obvious eager for it to join in with their fun. Boo cooed at it for a few seconds and shrieked in delight when it looked up at her and licked her fingers. "Oh poor little thing, are the others picking on you?" she asked as she gently wrapped her hands around its tiny, fluffy body before bringing it closer and cuddling it. The puppy seemed pleased and wagged its tail, panted happily. Boo was almost certain it was smiling at her! She knew then she had to have it. "How much?" she asked the young man who was sat by the crate in a deck chair, the puppies' mother at his side.

"Yeh better ask Tig first darlin', he might not want a puppy." Chibs said before the man could respond, placing his hand on Boo's shoulder. Boo might have Tig wrapped around her little finger, but Chibs was certain he wouldn't be best pleased if she just showed up that night with a puppy.

"$500..." the man in the deck chair said, ignoring the fact that Chibs had spoken. Boo too choose to ignore him, put the puppy down and pulled out her wallet, quickly counting the money she had inside. She was disappointed to see that she didn't have enough.

"Oh... I only have $350!" she wailed, eyes turning back to tiniest puppy of the litter. She couldn't bear the idea of leaving the poor thing there to get picked on by its much larger and more boisterous siblings. "I get paid next week... will they still be here?" she asked the breeder, already knowing in her heart what the answer would be. In the short time she'd been sitting in the cab of the tow truck the breeder had managed to shift two of the furry bundles of joy.

"I wouldn't count on it, already sold half of 'em." He shrugged indifferently; obviously wanting her too move aside now that he knew she didn't have the cash for a puppy. Boo nodded sadly and gave the tiny puppy one last cuddle, her heart twisting, a single tear dripping down her cheek as she gently kissed it on the top of the head. Chibs felt his own heart breaking as he watched Boo with the puppy, unable to believe how attached she'd gotten to the fluffy little thing in the space of just a few short minutes. His mind suddenly drifted back to the bare fist fight he had been at the night before... he'd won over $1000 betting just $50 on the underdog of the night. What was $150 out of over $1000 when it would make the kid so happy? And hadn't he been trying to think of a way to thank her for the boxes of tea that turned up on his bed once a month? Knowing he'd most likely regret the idea when Tig found out, Chibs delved into his wallet and pulled out a few $50 bills. When Boo placed the puppy back in the crate, wiped her eyes and turned to get back in the cab of the truck, he pressed the money into her hand.

"Here..." he said as he folded her fingers around the notes, smiling softly at her. Boo cocked an eyebrow and stared down at the money in awe, unsure of why Chibs was giving it to her. She tried to pass it back to him but he held up his hands and shook his head. "Take it, before I change me mind. Buy yourself that damn puppy." He said, nodding his head down at the little dog that was starting up at them with huge round blue eyes. Chibs looked away before the cute little bastard tempted him as well... "Don't yeh be tellin' Tig mind." He added cautiously, waving his finger at the teen. He didn't want to get an earful from Tigger about giving Boo the money for the puppy. He'd never hear the end of it. Boo suddenly beamed at him and nodded, standing up on her tiptoes so that she could give his cheek a brief kiss. In that moment, as he placed his hand on his flushed cheek where the feel of her lips still lingered he knew it had been worth giving her the money she needed to buy the dog.

"Oooh thank you Chibs!" she cried happily at him as they drove back to the garage, the little puppy – a girl it turned out – curled up contently in her lap, fast asleep. "I'll pay you back next week I promise." She insisted, determined to pay Chibs back the $150 he'd just given her. After all $150 was a lot of money - at least to her anyway - but Chibs shook his head.

"Na, yeh won't." He said with a grin. "This is my gift to yeh." It was his little way of thanking her for the tea she left for him once a month, and her happiness and kiss to his cheek had been thanks enough for him. Boo's heart swelled at that, it wasn't her birthday or Christmas, in fact it wasn't anything... and Chibs had been sweet enough to give her the money she needed to buy the puppy. It was times like this when she struggled to reign in her feelings for him...

_**SAMCRO**_

"What the hell is that?" Tig asked, stopping in the kitchen doorway when he caught sight of the tiny four legged, black and tan animal that was chasing cheerio's atop of his kitchen table. Boo coaxed the tiny thing to her before picking it up and holding it out to him, beaming widely.

"It's a puppy Tig." She said cheerily as the dog squirmed in her grasp, tail wagging, little legs kicking. Tig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I see that, why do you have it?" he demanded, arms folding, eyebrow cocked. He couldn't believe Boo had had the audacity to just buy a puppy and bring it home without asking him. This was _his_ home, he had taken _her_ in and now she was just throwing it back in his face. He was quite insulted by that, he expected better of Boo. Expected her to respect him enough to ask him before she brought cute little puppies home. _No_! He wasn't going to think of the puppy as cute or he'd waver and let her keep the damn thing. The puppy was a noisy, smelly, badly behaved pest! And it most certainly wasn't cute! Well... if he didn't look at it then it wasn't.

"I wanna keep her... please Tig." Boo begged, cuddling the puppy to her chest as she stared up at Tig, eyes wide and pleading. She knew that Tig had once owned a German Sheppard named Missy and so was certain she'd be able to win him round and convince him to let her keep the puppy.

"No!" Tig said firmly, shaking his head. Boo widened her eyes and whimpered. "Don't you look at me like that, no!" Tig insisted, turning away from Boo and opening the fridge in search of a beer. Despite the fact that they were right in front of him, he continued to look so that he didn't have to stare at Boo's wide, pleading eyes that would no doubt fill with tears if he continued to say no. He was _not_ going to be won round.

"_Please_." Boo whined, appearing at his side, puppy still cuddled up to her chest. Boo knew he was trying to avoid looking at her and was determined to stay in his line of sight so that she had the best chance of winning him round. Tig scowled and grabbed a beer, slammed the fridge door and marched out of the kitchen. He knew her game!

"Boo, that's a Rottweiler... you have any idea how big she's gonna get?" he asked as he slumped on the couch and opened his beer. Boo followed him in and sat at his feet, placed the puppy in front of her. The little black and tan dog immediately started sniffing at his boots excitedly and Tig felt his heart swell at the cuteness of it, the memories it brought him. Missy had always loved to sniff his boots...

"Please Tig."Boo said once again, ignoring his question. She knew that the dog was likely to get rather big, but she knew if she walked her enough then having her live in an apartment wouldn't be a problem. She was determined to take the dog on lots of walks, even if it meant getting up at some ungodly hour and walking her before work. "You know I'll look after her." She informed Tig knowingly. Tig had to admit, she was right. If he let her keep the puppy then she would look after it, she'd walk it and feed it, take it for checkups and groom it as needed. She was responsible like that. But _no_, that was him wavering again. Sure she'd look after it, but she hadn't asked him for the damn thing and she _wasn't_ keeping it! Sensing that she was getting to Tig, Boo widened her eyes as much as possible, pouted and let her lower lip tremble.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Tig demanded as he turned away for the pouting teenager. Boo didn't, in fact she let her eyes fill with tears. Tig groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _Not the waterworks please not the waterworks!_ He couldn't say no to her when she cried. "I'm serious you're not keeping her." He growled, trying his best to sound angry yet failing miserably. A sure sign he was close to just giving in.

"You can name her..." Boo promised, playing her trump card. She knew if Tig got to name the dog he'd start to feel some sort of attachment to it and would let her keep it. She was right, as soon as the words were out of her mouth a name sprung up in Tig's mind. _Tillie_. Damn... that was him giving in and he knew it. There was no saying no to Boo now. "_Please_!" she whined one last time.

"Fine!" Tig snapped bitterly, glaring down at Boo. Oblivious to his glares Boo shrieked in delight and leapt to her feet before throwing her arms around Tig and hugging him tight.

"Thank you!" she said joyfully as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah whatever kid..." Tig said with a roll of his eyes, annoyed that he'd given in and let her keep the puppy. Deep down however he was rather pleased to have a dog in his life again, it had been a long time since he'd lost Missy and the empty ache he'd felt when she'd died had never gone away. As the days went by Tillie soon began to fill the void that Missy had left. She was happy little dog who was always there to greet Tig when he woke up in the morning and came home at night with her wide, lopsided grin. Tig soon fell for her, amused by the way she tumbled over her too-big ears, the way she tried to chase her tail and ended up falling over, the way she sneezed when he brushed off road dirt from his clothes... As promised Boo took the utmost care of her new puppy, throwing herself into training it, teaching it tricks completely oblivious to the fact that Tig had fallen for the dog just as much as she had.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Prospect! Get over here!" Tig yelled at Juice a week later when he spotted the Puerto Rican in the clubhouse. The mohicaned prospect dropped everything he was doing and dashed to Tig's side. "You know about computers right?" Tig asked, nodding his head over at the laptop Juice had just been playing around on.

"Yeah. Why what's up?" Juice nodded, wondering if maybe Tig had downloaded some dodgy porn to his computer as Chibs had a few weeks before and infected his PC with some virus.

"Come with me." Tig said as he put an arm around Juice's shoulder and steered him towards the garage office where Boo's laptop was sat. Boo had been doing an essay on it moments before but had left to go and pick up Tillie from the groomers giving Tig the perfect opportunity to get some revenge on her for bringing the damn puppy home and convincing him to let her keep it. (It didn't matter that he loved Tillie as much as she did, what mattered is that she'd brought her without asking him and then whined and pleaded with him until he caved and let her keep Tillie! Tig needed to get her back for that, to show her who was boss!) "I want you to wipe it... all her work, all her pictures... everything." He informed Juice as he opened up the laptop and waved his hand at the page of files that flashed up. Juice scowled, confused by Tig's request. He knew how hard Boo worked on her schoolwork, knew what it meant to her and knew that Tig loved that kid. Why was he asking him to do something that would so obviously hurt her?

"Tig I... Boo works hard on her school work." Juice said uncertainly, to which Tig tutted and rolled his eyes.

"You'll back it up shit head; I just wanna scare her." He said shoving Juice into the office chair and pushing him towards the desk. "Revenge for that goddamn puppy!" he growled in way of explanation, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know Tig..." Juice said as his eyes scanned the screen of Boo's laptop, at the page of meticulously filed work – hundreds of pieces of work if the file sizes were anything to go by. Years of work. Thousands of irreplaceable pictures...

"You want your top rocker?" Tig asked, annoyed that the prospect wasn't doing as he was told. The threat of not getting his top rocker was the push Juice needed to do as Tig was asking.

"Okay, I'm backing it up twice though, and if you really wanna scare her you better find that pink USB stick she use's... the one with the flashy red light." He said as he searched the office desk drawers for something to safely store all of Boo's work and pictures on. "Her work will already be backed up on that thing." He explained, knowing how careful Boo was about keeping her work backed up. Work was saved and resaved onto the USB stick as often as possible so she would lose as little as possible if her laptop crashed or broke.

"So I'll find it." Tig nodded his mind racing as he tried to figure out where Boo kept the USB stick. It was either on her or nearby as he'd seen her use it just before she'd left to pick up Tillie. "Now get to work shit head." Tig growled, giving Juice's head a shove as he went in search of Boo's pink USB stick. Lucky for him she hadn't taken it with him, it was tucked safely away in her Teller-Morrow shirt pocket, which was hung on the back of the office door.

An hour later Boo was back, a sweet smelling and freshly groomed Tillie bouncing happily along with her getting tangled in the thin red lead that made sure she stayed safely at her owner's side. After tying the dog to the bottom of the desk and presenting it with a bowl of cool water and a dish of chicken Boo opened up her laptop intent on getting back to her essay. She still had over 2000 words to do and it was due in the next day at 4pm sharp. As soon as the screen flashed up she realised all her files were gone. Everything was gone in fact, school work, pictures, the webpage's she had bookmarked, even the contents of the recycle bin!

"No..." she whimpered softly, searching every file, every folder on the computer in vain hope of finding her work. "Oh my god!" she cried tearfully, hands shaking as she realised that everything was indeed gone.

"What's up kid?" Tig asked, appearing in the office doorway, an oiled rag in hand. He'd been lurking by the door since he'd spotted her walking across the forecourt and had watched in glee as she'd realised that all her work was gone. He didn't feel the least bit guilty – after all, Juice had backed everything up twice (three times actually... he'd transferred all of Boo's files to his own laptop) so it wasn't like she'd actually lost the work!

"My work... my picture's... everything is just gone!" Boo explained dismally, waving her hand at the blank screen. Thankfully she had all her work backed up on her USB so that she hadn't lost. All her picture's however, were gone... she hadn't thought to back them up as well. "Shit!" she cried when she dug in her Teller-Morrow shirt pocket in search of her USB stick only to find the pocket empty. "I can't find my USB either!" she informed Tig when he cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. Boo frantically patted the pockets of her jeans, emptied out her bag and rifled through the office desk drawers in search of her USB stick, but it was nowhere to be found. "Oh no, and that essay is due tomorrow..." she wailed, slumping to the floor in despair, her eyes glazing over. She knew her tutor would understand – after all she'd never handed in a piece of work late before – but she hated that she'd lost it, all of it. So much hard work just gone!

"Oh no..." Tig drawled sarcastically as Boo sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Boo knew he'd done something straight away.

"What did you do?" Boo snapped at once, eyes drying in an instance. Tig simply smirked at her, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "You asshole Tig, tell me!" Boo shrieked as she leapt to her feet and gave Tig a shove.

"I had Juice delete all your files..." Tig shrugged indifferently. Boo growled at him angrily, actually growled though gritted teeth, and pushed Tig again. "Whoa! It's all backed up." He promised, chuckling again as Boo shoved him once more. Boo was too angry to care, she couldn't believe he'd been so cruel! Unable to be in the same room as Tig a moment longer, Boo gathered up a sleeping Tillie in her arms and stormed out of the office, intent on finding Juice and getting all her work and pictures back. "Hey, come on now, I was only getting you back for the puppy..." Tig called after her. Boo turned and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"I hate you so much right now!" she cried before spinning on her heel and continuing on her way, only angered more by the way Tig continued to snigger. "This isn't over Tigger!"

_**SAMCRO**_

A few days later as Boo worked on a Harley that was the same model as Happy's bike, her mind drifted back to a few months before when the brutal Nomad had stopped over in Charming for a few weeks and ordered in a set of Decals so that he could put a happy face on the fuel tank of his bike. However as happy faces weren't exactly a big thing amongst Harley owners, Happy had had to order in a whole set in that included happy faces, flowers, rainbows and hearts. They were obviously meant for female Harley owners but Happy didn't care, he was just pleased to have a happy face on the fuel tank of his bike. Boo knew the other Decals had been shoved somewhere on the off chance that maybe someone might want them.

"Chibs, you know where those Harley Decals are?" she called out to the Scotsman – who was standing just outside of the garage smoking a cigarette – suddenly struck with an ingenious plan to get back at Tig for making her believe she'd lost all her work. No amount of his explanations that he'd done it as payback for Tillie could justify his cruel actions in Boo's mind.

"Aye, in that drawer darlin'." Chibs said, gesturing at the drawer just to Boo's left. Boo grinned in thanks and pulled open the drawer, thankful that the Decals she wanted – the ones Happy had cast aside –were at the top of the pile. "What d'yeh want 'em fer?" Chibs asked, snubbing out his cigarette and appearing behind Boo as she picked out a few different designs. He wondered if maybe the lure of a Harley had gotten to her and she'd decided she wanted one, after all she was around them everyday surely she must get curious and wonder what it was like to own one?

"Revenge..." Boo explained with a grin, hopping to her feet and hurrying over to the line of Harley's as fast as her legs would carry her. "Come on, I need you to keep an eye out for Tig." She informed Chibs, grabbing his arm as she hurried past him, dragging him along with her. Chibs allowed her too grudgingly, now having a rather good idea of what she was up too. He'd heard about what Tig had done to her work a few days before and guessed the revenge was intended for him...

"Christ kid, why do yeh always drag me into these things?" he groaned, referring to the fact that her buying a puppy on his watch nearly two weeks previously had been what had started this war with Tig. True to her word, Boo had not revealed Chibs part in the purchase, but Tig was going to notice sooner or later if Boo kept making Chibs her accomplice. Boo just scowled at him impatiently, knowing that Tig could appear from the clubhouse at any moment. After all he'd only gone in for a quick nap and that had been over an hour ago. "Yer all clear darlin', work quickly." Chibs informed the teenager when it became apparent that Tig was nowhere in sight.

"I will." Boo nodded as she got to work, quickly and carefully applying her chosen Decals – mostly brightly coloured flowers – to the fuel tank and windshield of Tig's bike, before adding a small red heart to the back of his seat just below the purple/pink scrawl of 'Tig...' that was already there. "There, done." She grinned, stepping back to admire her work. Chibs lowered his sunglasses and looked over Tig's bike, chucking at the fact that it now looked as though it belonged to some hippy rather than a sadistic nut job like Tig.

"I've gotta admit kid, that's pretty fuckin' funny." He grinned. He couldn't wait to see the Sergeant at Arms reaction! The Scotsman didn't have to wait long. A little under half an hour later, the President of the Arizona charter called to inform Clay they needed the mother charters help with a rival MC problem and Clay ordered that SAMCRO ride out immediately.

"Whoa... what the hell?" Tig cried out as soon as he caught sight of his beloved Harley. It suddenly looked as though it belonged to someone else! Someone –Tig strongly suspected he knew who – had decorated his fuel tank and windshield with bright pink, orange and yellow flowers and added a heart to the back of his seat. The rest of the club gathered around him at his cries and sniggered when they too caught sight of the flowers and heart.

"Nice decorations Tigger." Bobby chuckled as he clutched at his stomach. He had to admire Boo for what she'd done to Tig's Dyna, it took guts to mess with a guys Harley like that. It wasn't something that was easily forgiven.

"Didn't realise you liked that hippy flower shit!" Clay added with a grin as he patted Tig on the back. Tig scowled and spat his disgust on the gravel below, before pulling on his helmet – thankfully free of any new decorations – and hopping on his bike. Removing the Decals would took hours of careful hard work and there was no way he was going to be able to get rid of them before they got to Arizona so the entire charter there, as well as the rival MC they were having troubles with, would be free to see the flowers and take the piss out of Tig in the days to come.

"I am gonna kill that girl..." he growled as he started up his bike.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig watched Boo from her bedroom door as she slept peacefully, tucked up safe and warm in bed with a mischievous smirk on his lips. He'd just got back from Arizona, a little later than planned as he'd decided to make a quick stop on the way. All week in Arizona Tig had been subject to merciless taunting and practical jokes at the hands of his brothers thanks to the way Boo had decorated his Harley with flowers and hearts. He wanted payback and had come up with a plan after passing by an all night store just outside of Charming. As it was near to 4th July the store was stocked up on fireworks. Tig had brought a load of firecrackers with revenge in mind. Once home, he'd moved Tillie – who slept in her own little bed at the end of Boo's bed – into his own bedroom, before dragging the steel bin that had been abandoned in the communal corridor of their apartment building into Boo's bedroom. Biting his lip to stifle his sniggers, Tig lit the fuse of the firecrackers before chucking them into the steel bin and darting out of the room. Moments later, the firecrackers started to go off; one loud bang after another, sounding like gunshots as they ricocheted off the sides of the steel bin swiftly followed by the sounds of Boo's terrified screams and the high pitched ring of the fire alarm as smoke filled the teen's bedroom. Tig watched with a grin of satisfaction from the doorway as Boo tumbled out of bed, and rolled under it, screaming for him as she went.

"Oh my god!" Boo cried, jerking awake and sitting up in bed as her bedroom filled with smoke, the sound of gunshots and the shrill ring of the fire alarm. Completely forgetting that she had a gun in her bedside drawer – at Tig's instance – she started screaming and tumbled out of bed, caught in her sheets as she tried to escape. She swiftly rolled under her bed, deciding it was the safest place to be, calling out to Tig as she went. She had no idea if he was home yet as she hadn't heard him come in and was terrified that the problems in Arizona had followed him home and were in the apartment intent on killing him and her both. "Tig!" she screamed again and again, tears tumbling down her cheeks. There was no response, so Boo quickly fell silent in hopes that whoever was in the apartment would think she was dead and would leave. She had to clutch at her mouth to stop her sobs from escaping. Finally, when the noise of the gunfire stopped, the fire alarm was switched off and a darkened figure dropped to the floor beside her. "Tig?" she asked, making out his wild curls in the dim of the smoke filled darkness. Immediately, Tig started sniggering.

"You shoulda seen yourself doll!" he laughed as he came into focus. "Priceless!" It was then that Boo spotted the smoking steel bin in the corner of her room, the discarded box of firecrackers next to it and the Zippo in Tig's hand. She put it all together at once and realised with horror that Tig had set her up to scare the shit out of her.

"You ASS!" she shrieked as she shoved Tig out of the way and rolled out from under the bed. She wiped at her eyes furiously, infuriated that she'd wept for the sniggering bastard at her feet, believing he was dead when all along he was playing cruel tricks on her. Again! Hearing poor Tillie pining and barking for her in Tig's bedroom, Boo went to get her needing the comfort of her beloved puppy's soft, warm fur against her cheek to calm her down.

"Come on now doll, I was just getting you back for what you did to my Harley." Tig said as he followed Boo out of the room, opening the hallway window as he went in an attempt to air out the smoky apartment. He suddenly felt a little bad after catching a better look at Boo's face, he hadn't realised how much he'd scared her. She'd been crying... Boo didn't respond until she was back in her room with Tillie cuddled up in her arms.

"_That_ was funny; this scared the shit out of me!" she yelled as she nodded at the still smoking steel bin in the corner of her bedroom. "What if I shot you?" she demanded, glaring straight into the Sergeant at Arms eyes. Tig folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"But you didn't, you didn't even grab your gun." He said with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "Silly girl, what have I taught you?" he asked. When Boo had first moved in, Tig had taught her how to handle a gun, had given her one to keep in her bedside drawer on the chance that something should happen to her when he wasn't home. He had to admit he was almost disappointed that she'd _not_ shot him. He'd obviously not taught her well enough.

"Get out before I really do shoot you!" Boo snarled at Tig, dropping Tillie down onto her bed before shoving the steel bin into the hallway, barely noticing the way it scolded her fingers. Tig winked at her and sauntered out, chuckling as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Love you too doll." He called out to her.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig had cut his arm open during the trip to Arizona and had been stupid enough not to keep the wound clean. As a result it was starting to get infected so his doctor prescribed him a round of antibiotics to clear it up. When Boo offered to pick them up for him, Tig thought nothing of it - after all, she'd said she was going to Main Street anyway - not realising the teen had spotted the perfect opportunity to get revenge on him for the incident with the firecrackers. As usual she managed to rope Chibs into helping when she realised he had to drop off a car to a client that lived just outside of Main Street and had hopped into the tow truck along with him informing him off nothing other than she had to pick something up for Tig. Remaining none the wiser, Chibs simply nodded and after dropping of the client's car, he pulled up outside the pharmacy and followed Boo inside.

"Chibs, which of these creams is for crabs?" Boo asked the Scotsman as she stood in front of a row of various creams and ointments, Tig's antibiotics clutched in hand. Chibs scowled at the teen, insulted by her question. Why on earth would she think that he knew the answer to such a question? Just because he liked to fuck around with a lot of women didn't make him too stupid to know he had to wrap his shit every time.

"Yeh expect me to know that now do yeh?" he growled at the teen, glaring at her from over the top of his sunglasses. Boo rolled her eyes, she'd only been asking on the chance that maybe he knew. Obviously she'd touched a nerve. "Read the goddamn labels kid." Trying hard not to giggle, Boo checked cream after cream in search of the one she was after but struggled to find it.

"I can't find –" she began, turning back to face Chibs. She'd been intending on asking him to help her look, but the Scotsman had thought different and snapped at her.

"It's that one, and I hope yeh haven't been doin' what I think yeh've been doin'!" he snarled, pointing at the cream she was looking for, eyebrow jerked upwards indicating that his comment was one that required an answer. After his annoyance at Boo had passed, he'd realised what she'd said, what it implied... He wondered – feared – if she was being idiot enough to have underaged, unprotected sex. Why else would she be looking for the cream to get rid of crabs? The thought of her getting it on with some pimply teenage schoolboy made Chibs shudder involuntarily.

"Oh no, I promise... this is for Tigger." She assured Chibs as she realised what he suspected her of doing. She was sure she'd seen something akin to jealousy on his face in the moments when he believed she was having sex, but brushed that thought aside immediately. _Why on earth would he be jealous when he had a different whore in his bed every night?_ Chibs was both assured and annoyed by her response. He believed at once that she wasn't having sex but couldn't believe that yet again he was her accomplice in her war with Tig.

"Why do yeh always drag me into these things?" he moaned as he followed Boo to the counter. Boo simply sniggered.

When Boo arrived back at the clubhouse later that afternoon, that night's party was already starting to get underway. Many of the guys were already drinking and getting cosy with the barely dressed croweater's, including Tig who was chatting to a busty blond with hair that fell down to her ass. It was the perfect chance for Boo to strike!

"Hey, Tig..." she grinned, nudging the blond out of the way. Tig glared at her, obviously furious that she'd interrupted his 'conversation' with the blond, but before he could speak she reached into her pocket, pulled out the cream for crabs and handed it over. "So I spoke to the guy at the pharmacy and he told me this cream will clear your problem right up." She explained rather loudly as she pressed the cream into his hands.

"What the hell doll?" Tig hissed as his cheeks flushed red. The blond behind Boo scowled in disgust as she caught sight of what Boo had passed him and the Sergeant at Arms immediately clocked onto her little game. Boo ignored him and handed over his bagged prescription instead.

"And here are those antibiotics... you know for the..." she said, trailing off and stepping closer before whispering "_Chlamydia_." rather loudly, making sure the blond behind her heard. "Take two, three times a day." She grinned before kissing Tig on the cheek and skipping away a grin on her lips so big it made her cheeks ache. The blond croweater looked Tig up and down in revulsion before flicking her hair and flouncing off with a 'Pfft!'. Tig couldn't believe Boo had struck such a low blow! Messing with his Harley was one thing but coming between him and pussy was another!

"No no... don't you listen to her, she's lying..." Tig called as he chased after the blond, waving his finger angrily in Boo's direction. He was going to kill that kid, he really fucking was!

"Don't forget to wrap it Tig, don't wanna be passing that shit around!" Boo called back to Tig, loud enough for everyone outside to hear... Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Tig.

"Jesus Christ!" Tig sighed when all the women at the party turned to look at him in collective disgust as his brothers laughed and taunted him. He wasn't going to get laid tonight... or any time soon for that matter.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Here, try and drink this Tig." Boo whispered softly as she handed Tig a mug of hot lemon and honey. The Sergeant at Arms had come down with the flu that morning and had been curled up in bed all day, unable to eat or drink anything. He had an awful headache, a fever and a stomach that wouldn't stop churning. He really felt like shit. He accepted the drink with a smile, thankful to Boo for looking after him. She'd been checking on him throughout the day, making sure he was okay and had everything he needed. Although she never stayed in his room long as she didn't want to catch the flu as well.

"Yeah, k..." he said with a nod, taking a wary sip of the steaming liquid. Thankfully it went down easy and so he continued to sip at it slowly, glad his body was finally allowing him to swallow something. He'd been dying of thirst up until then! Boo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going back to my room; I don't wanna catch what you have..." she said as she stood to leave. Tig got a wicked grin on his face at Boo's comment, an idea for revenge suddenly springing to mind. "Oh no..." Boo cried, cottoning on at once. She leapt to her feet and dashed out of the room, hoping that Tig's disadvantage of being ill would keep him from catching up with her before she made it to her bedroom. What she didn't count on was Tig's determination for revenge – it had taken more than a week for him to win the croweater's back round after her little incident with the crab cream!

"Get back here kid!" Tig cried, slamming his mug on his bedside cabinet and leaping out of bed after her, too intend on revenge to even care about the way his head suddenly started swaying or the way his stomach whined noisily in protest.

"No!" Boo shrieked fearfully yet rather giggly, as she attempted to leap over the couch in order to give her a few seconds advantage over Tig who was fast catching up with her. She misjudged the leap however and landed flat on her back on the cushions on the other side. Tig was on her before she could get up, pinning her arms down so she couldn't get away. "Tig, no! Don't be an ass!" she pleaded, kicking her legs uselessly as Tig's face hovered above hers.

"Got you!" he grinned before coughing and blowing in her face a few times, pretty much ensuring that she'd catch whatever it was he had. "Ha, enjoy the flu! Consider this payback for that shit with the cream!" Tig chuckled, kissing Boo on the cheek before returning to his bed and pretty much collapsing into it.

_**SAMCRO**_

When Boo woke up the next morning she felt rough, in fact she felt beyond rough. Every time she tried to move her head throbbed painfully and sharp, shooting pains shoot though her stomach. For the longest time she lay there in the dark, still and silent, trying to will the pain away, occasionally throwing her blankets off then dragging them back over herself again as she went from being freezing cold to boiling hot. Finally, after what seemed like hours she heard Tig pottering around in the kitchen.

"Tig...?" she called out as loudly as her voice would let her. Thankfully Tig heard her and wandered into her bedroom. He looked far better than he had done the day before, and was obviously past the flu already. Boo really hoped it was just some 24 hour thing because she didn't think she could take more than a day of feeling so shity. "I don't feel so good..." she whimpered tearfully as the light from the hallway flooded her room. Tig frowned at the sight of Boo, shocked by just how rough she looked. She was white, _white, _the only colour in her face being the rings of red around her bloodshot eyes.

"You don't look so good kid." He said as he sat on the end of Boo's bed and held his hand to her forehead. She was burning up! Tig was concerned at once, he was sure he hadn't been this bad...he can't have been for when he'd woken up that morning he'd felt a little groggy but otherwise fine! Suddenly, Boo felt the overwhelming urge to be sick and leapt from her bed before dashing to the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet in time. Tig chased after her, his concern heightening – he hadn't been physically sick, why was Boo being sick? _What if there was something really wrong with her?_ It would be entirely his fault; he'd tried to give her the goddamn bug he'd had the day before! "Boo?" he whispered fearfully as he hovered in the doorway and watched as Boo clutched at the toilet as she heaved up what little was in her stomach. "It's alright kid, I've got you." Tig said, darting into the bathroom and pulling her hair out of her face with one hand, rubbed her back with the other. When she finally finished heaving, she leaned back against him and allowed him to wipe her face tenderly with a cool damp cloth, finding that it soothed her burning fever just a little.

"You're a total asshole Tig, you gave me this!" she groaned, attempting to punch Tig on the arm despite the fact she was cuddled up to his chest. Tig nodded, his feelings of guilt increasing tenfold.

"I know I'm sorry." He whispered as he pressed his lips to Boo's burning cheek. "I didn't think it'd hit you this badly." He admitted sadly. He'd thought that maybe she'd get sick like him, if she caught the bug at all, but he certainly hadn't expected her to come down worse than him.

"I wanna go back to bed." Boo whimpered a moment later when her head started to swim. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, go to sleep and wake up feeling better. Tig nodded and helped her to her feet, keeping his arm wrapped round her waist as means of support afraid she'd keel over if he didn't.

"Come on, I'll get you set up on the couch so I can keep an eye on you." He said, stirring Boo towards the couch where Tillie was already sat waiting for her master.

"Okay..." Boo nodded, managing a small smile as Tig propped her up in the corner of his L shaped couch and Tillie tottered over to her, curling up on her stomach as if sensing she was unwell. Her warm weight eased the pain that Boo felt there. Tig went into Boo's bedroom and grabbed her blanket before tucking the teen – dog and all – up and allowing her to sleep.

That evening after work, Gemma Teller headed over to Tig and Boo's apartment with a Tupperware dish of soup. She knew both of them were sick, and since neither of them could cook she had guessed they hadn't eaten much for a few days. She let herself in with the key Tig had given her in case of emergencies and tiptoed into the dark silent apartment, guessing that the sick pair must be asleep as all the curtains were drawn and not a single light was on.

"Tig? Boo?" She whispered as she poked her head round the living room door. "I brought you guys some soup..." she added. It was then that Gemma caught sight of them, both sound asleep on Tig's couch. Tig was sat up in the corner, head leaning against the backrest, feet up on the seats in front of him. Boo was lying across the other way, her head on his stomach, fingers curled round the small fluffy puppy that was sleeping protectively up against her tummy. Tig had both his arms wrapped around Boo, and even in his sleeping state the concern on his face was obvious. The three off them looked like a little family... Smiling to herself at the heart-warming sight before her, Gemma left the soup on the side before tiptoeing back out of the apartment.

_**I'd love to know what you guys thought of this one-shot, so please take the time to review! I loved writing this one even more that I loved writing the first one, and I already have a few ideas for the next one! **_

_**As usual reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile! **_


End file.
